An offer he couldn't refuse一个他无法拒绝的提议
by Blakeshot
Summary: 此为翻译文，原作者Kayliana。内容总结：Harley想要Joker，Joker想要Batman，Batman则一个也不想要，不过因为有不少孩子被劫持作为人质，Joker却表示他会释放这些孩子并且不去伤害他们分毫…不过，他有一个'提议'。紧接着发生了一大串能把屁股都能给笑掉（Laughing my fucking ass off）的事儿。［事实上作者成功了，她不仅让我当时看的时候LMFAO，现在时不时想起来还是分分钟担心臀［够了［。
1. Chapter 1:The proposition提议

**《An Offer He Couldn't Refuse/一个他无法拒绝的提议》**

**作者：****Kayliana**

**翻译：城大王摸黑儿翻译（Blakeshot）**

**Beta****：停云（Eva）**

**原作：****Batman:The Dark Knight/****Nolan-verse**

**等级：****NC-17**

**注释：****Harley****想要****Joker****，****Joker****想要****Batman****，****Batman****则一个也不想要，不过因为有不少孩子被劫持作为人质，****Joker****却表示他会释放这些孩子并且不去伤害他们分毫…不过，他有一个'提议'。紧接着发生了一大串能把屁股都能给笑掉（****Laughing my fucking ass off****）的事儿。［事实上作者成功了，她不仅让我当时看的时候****LMFAO****，现在时不时想起来还是分分钟担心臀［够了［。**

**警告：****Nolan****版蝙蝠侠电影系列****,****但是作者加入了****Harley Quinn****这个角色，作者表示无论如何这的确是个****Batman/Joker****同人，如果你不喜欢同人或者这个****CP****就甭要读了。****Enjoy****！**

**翻译提示：因为本人习惯，人名****/****地名这些有争议，大家都认识，或者超过****1****个不同翻译的我就不翻译了，直接上原语言。这里的大家也都知道，遂，不作翻译。**

**Chapter 1 : The Proposition/****提议**

当Bataman看到蝙蝠灯亮在Gotham的地平线之上亮起时便知道有什么不好的事情发生了—警察们仍旧认为他是个谋杀犯，更是永远不可能公然地向他求助，然而他依然悄悄地翻上MCU楼顶并躲藏在暗处无声无息地靠近修改过的搜查灯，他仔细地查看着各个角落便看到有一个人随意地倚靠在蝙蝠灯上—正是他现在最不想要见到的一个人。

The Joker.

以及这混蛋理所当然地站在整个屋顶上唯一一个Batman无法靠近偷袭他的位置上，他一如既往地脸上待妆，身穿那件紫色风衣，那口袋里恐怕用匕首填了个满满当当。Joker环视着阴影处，一手不耐地打着节拍并且舔着嘴角的伤疤。

Batman努力克制着自己对于接下来将要发生的某种扭曲的游戏以及强烈的精神刺激从阴影中站了出来。

Joker的目光立刻吸在了他的身上。

"哦，操，是时候了。"Joker失了耐性从搜查灯离开转而走向了他的—呵—更好的另一半，半秒钟之后他的怒气消失了转而爆出大笑来。

Batman是沉静的，他双手交叉抱在胸前摆出一脸严肃的"我们没找到任何笑点"的姿态来。

过了几秒钟之后Joker慢慢沉寂下来，他仍带着些许笑意地说道："这个，啊，想想看…如果你同意的话。"他舔着嘴唇，抬起一边眉毛注视着这位义务警察先生。

"你什么意思？"Batman低声吼道。

"我这儿有个，啊，有一个提议给你。"

"我不和恐怖分子谈判。"

"那真是太遗憾了，"Joker一边舔着唇角的疤痕一边说道，"我想我只能告诉Harley把那些人质全部弄死了—"他从自己的口袋里拿出一个手机来然后十分戏剧性地点击按钮拨了个号码，他试着将手机贴到耳朵边来然而一个蝙蝠镖把它劈成了两半。

Joker看着地面上的残骸后抬头看着Batman后极其不耐地开口道："你知道—"

"什么人质？"Batman打断了他。

"啊，我这儿有个视频，"Joker粗略地比划了一下地面上残破的手机，"不过我想现在你只能听我说出来了—一整个校车的孩子，哈嗯，在野外旅行的路上消失了。"

"内存卡给我。"Batman把自己的手机拿出来拆开后说道。

"哦，我们可真聪明。"Joker讥讽地说着抠弄起残破的机器。

Batman沉默地伸出一只手，Joker往前靠近了一步把小巧的内存卡放到他带着手套的掌中并且让自己的手完全不必要地刻意逗留了一会儿，他以拇指沿着Batman的抚摸而过，对方紧绷起来拉开距离后目光存疑地盯着挂起得意笑容的Joker。

Batman换上内存卡后调取出一段儿即短小又抖动个不停的视频，不过他足以看清校车方向盘前带着防毒面具向镜头幼稚地挥手的Harley，紧接着一只带着紫色皮手套的手进入镜头内将一个冒着烟的霰弹筒掷了进去，Batman真心希望那不过只是一个催眠瓦斯。一个略微有些熟悉却又有些许失真的笑声在孩子们慌张起来但很快丧失知觉的时候爆发出来，校车开始发动时从广播里能听到几句Alice Cooper的School's out，然后视频便到此结束了。

"他们在哪儿？！"Batman咆哮道。

"哦，他们很安全—目前来说。"

尽管认为自己会为此而感到后悔，不过Batman还是问道："你想要什么？"

Joker舔舐着自己唇角的伤疤，"我一直以来都梦寐以求的—你。"

Batman注视着Joker，他当然不是那个意思—

"这笔交易是这样的：你，我和Harley在一起的每一个夜晚，我都会释放一个人质，而且我还不会折磨他们，听起来如何？"

"你到底想要什么？"Batman问道，尽管他十分厌恶自己这样做。

Joker低低笑起来，"你今晚反应略显迟钝呐，Bats？我想要你，和我，还有Harley来一场三人行，我难道要为你画个示意图？"

"你是认真的？"Batman难以置信地问道。

"我从不认真…但这次，是的。"

Batman注视着他的敌人，他的思维极度恼火到麻木了，"如果我同意—"

"我会一次释放一个孩子。"

一次一个？

"他们一共有几个人？"

Joker耸耸肩，"你看到了，一整个校车，还不是一个小号校车。"

Batman叹了一口气，"如果我拒绝？"

"那么我会每天杀一个直到你同意，或者我杀到没有库存了。"

Batman就知道会是这样，他将目光从Joker那张令人不安充满渴望的脸上挪开，同时开始思考有没有其他方法来解决这件事—但是他知道确实没有其他方法了，他深知那些孩子必然会死以至于他无法拒绝。

Batman再次叹气—眼下他被'灾难'和'数年心理咨询诊疗'糊满整个脑子，"好吧，"他最终说道，"我会按你说的做。"

"太好了！"Joker喜出望外，"那么我们走吧！"

"什么—现在？"Batman希望他至少能有个时间做好关于他即将和自己的死敌来个三人行的心理建设，或者能调查出那些孩子被他藏在哪儿，又或者，可以将之一并避免。

"对，你的Batmobile在哪儿？"

"它不叫那个，"Batman咕哝道，不过他仍然领着Joker到自己藏匿Tumbler的地点，他打开门对Joker低吼道："不许碰任何东西。"

Joker立刻露出一副即无辜又嘲讽的表情举起双手来，他翻身爬进去时始终带着笑容—接下来发生的事情将会十分有趣！


	2. Chapter 2：Bad Romance孽缘

**Chapter 2 Bad Romance****／孽缘**

自然地，Batman那些个关于'不许碰任何东西'的规章制度被Joker兴高采烈地给无视了。

"这个按钮是做什么的？"Joker在Batman发动引擎的时候问道。

"别碰它。"Batman咆哮道。

Joker还是义无反顾地按了下去，紧接着Tumbler的灯全部打开将他们的地点暴露在任何一个有可能正看着这儿的人眼中。

"我说了别碰—"

"哦，_灯亮了_（lighten up：也有开心起来的意思，这里Joker做了个双关）—这个又是什么用处？"

"别按那个！"

Joker还是按了，一枚导弹发射到他们面前的巷子里去成功消灭了一个垃圾桶。

"呵，哦噗—"Joker伸长脖子企图看清楚他是否烧烤了几个流浪汉，在他分神的功夫Batman靠了过去并随手在对方的手腕上套了一副手铐，Joker低头瞥了一眼手铐："哦~重口味，但对我没用。"他完全可以在一分钟内开锁挣脱。

"你打算告诉我，我们这是要去哪儿吗？"Batman要求道。

"就，啊，往Narrows南边开。"Joker说着偷偷摸摸地从口袋里取了一个开锁工具打算撬开手铐。

Batman把Tumbler开出小巷—幸运的是这会儿不会有人在凌晨三点开车上大街，他向着Joker所说的地点行驶而去并坐直身体目视前方努力尝试着忽视他旁边坐着的某人，而这所谓的某人正努力尝试着获得他的全部关注。

"嘿，咱们来玩儿'二十个问题'的游戏吧！"Joker提议道。

"咱们来玩儿'你他妈闭嘴'的游戏吧。"Batman毫无任何耐性回道。

Joker怒视着他："你真的应该对我好一点儿，毕竟咱们现在是炮友了。"

"又不是我选择的。"

"你当然可以选择不—所有的一切都是选择问题，Bats。"

Batman坚定不移地无视他，他并不想要再次卷入一场哲学辩论。

沉默了一会儿之后，Joker环视了一圈Tumbler内部后问道："我是不是把它给炸飞了？"

"这辆是新的。"

"哦。"

随着一个细微的咔嗒声手铐打开了。

"你这儿有广播吗？"Joker问道。

"没有。"

"骗子。"他说着伸出重获自由的双手去试探按钮。Batman并不奇怪但他毕竟还是希望对方耗费在撬手铐上的时间能再长一点儿。

Joker打开广播，一个个站台扫了过去，一边扫一边嘟囔着："不…不…垃圾，呃呵，哦上帝不…呃…不…哦！完美！"

他把Lady GaGa的Bad Romance打到足以致命的最大音量，车窗跟着震得砰砰响。

**I want your love and I want your revenge****（我渴望你的爱和你的报复）**

**You and me could write a bad romance****（你和我足以织就一场孽缘）**

"这可以是我们的主题曲！"

"关上它！"Batman在他们速度掠过MCU大楼差点儿撂倒几个悲惨的群众时大吼道。

**I want your love and all your lover's revenge****（我渴望你的爱和你所有其他情人的报复）**

**You and me could write a bad romance****（你和我足以织就一场孽缘）**

"什么？！我听不见你说什么！"Joker笑着吼回去。

Batman自己伸过手去想要关掉广播却被Joker用手铐铐在方向盘上。

**Caught in a bad romance****—****（陷入一场孽缘—）**

Gordon局长踏出MCU大楼企图分辨出刚刚的爆炸声到底是从哪儿来的，谜题揭开—他认为自己看到了Batman那辆车不是车，坦克不是坦克的玩意儿飞速从自己眼前驰过，他不得不后退几步免得被刮到，他有些意外地听到足以让人耳聋的音乐声从这辆交通工具疾行而过的时候散发出来。Gordon思考了一会儿关于Batman行驶的时候播放着震耳欲聋的流行音乐像是个未成年人的这一行为，不仅如此，那首歌令他感到异常熟悉—某个他的孩子们十分痴迷的流行歌手，他对此完全确定。Gordon一个人独自站在马路边上的时候才反应过来并一脸难以置信的表情，独自大声说道："Batman还听Lady GaGa?!"

"你他妈的！"Batman顺着刺耳的音乐声一路咆哮，又对手铐做出无用挣扎，自己另外一只手即无法关闭广播也无法捉住Joker，除非拆了Tumbler。

Joker却无视了他反而把声音开得跟大了。

**Want your bad romance****（渴望一场孽缘）**

**Caught in a bad romance****（你我足以织就一场孽缘）**

Batman利用他的膝盖顶住方向盘，同时用自己自由的手伸到腰带处寻找手铐的钥匙。

"这是最好的部分了！"当节奏转变的时候Joker说道，他拍打着Batman的胳膊企图博得关注，然后他在空气中晃动着拳头，跟着音乐声像个爆竹似的甩着头，他那头绿色卷发在脸颊边狂野地晃动着。

**Rah-Rah, Ah-Ah-Ah, Roma Ro Ma Ma, GAGA Ohh La La, Want your bad romanc****（渴望一场孽缘）**

Joker一个人唱着—或者说他尝试这样做，鉴于他搞错了大部分歌词（如果那真的可以称之为歌词的话）他一定压根就没听过这首歌。

Batman盯着他，一个不可置信的尖锐吸气从他体内窜出来，他想要继续保持愤怒—他真的想要这样—但是不知为何他无法阻止一个自己根本就不想要的微笑弯起他的嘴唇，他开始粗略地思考要么自己就快要疯了，要么他其实已经在疯狂的范畴内了只不过现在才对此有所觉察。

Joker全程用余光看着对方，他不再胡乱扑腾了转而微笑起来，"我还以为你脸上被人揍了一下呢。"他说着伸手在Batman的脸颊上轻拍了两下，那笑容立刻消失了。

"别碰我。"Batman说着强迫自己变回身为Batman常用的表情—但是说实在的，他的确忘记了自己上一次笑起来是什么时候，而不是他作为Bruce Wayne的时候持续对着那些个寄生虫似的社会名流们强装微笑。他认为这就是一个专门为他准备的烦人笑话—那个让他的脸上露出笑容的人正是他那位多重谋杀犯身份的死敌，特别是那个最初将他置于如此困境的那个人也是这家伙。

Batman记起了手铐钥匙并飞快地解放了自己的手，恰好在最后一部分Rah-rah的合声结束时关掉了广播。

"你应该多笑笑。"Joker说道，"而且我不是指那种'我要把你的脸从左到右划开'的方式。"

"你应该别再嗑药了。"

"我没嗑药，我只是比你更有趣。"

"这借口很聪明。"Batman讥讽地回敬道，"你应该把这句话做成文化衫。"

Joker抬起一边眉毛，"你知道吗，Bats，我从来没见你这么讽刺过，"他舔了舔唇角的伤疤，又开口道："我喜欢。"

Batman现在才意识到因为这桩与魔鬼做出的交易而导致他本人的人格和Batman的人格之间那条线正不断变得薄弱起来—Bruce Wayne应当是那个十分有趣又妙语连篇的人，而非Batman—他应当是那个沉默又凶暴的。然而每次当他遭遇到这个疯子的时候，对方仿佛掌握了某种新方法来刺激他原本就有些岌岌可危的稳定状态，然后将他推向边缘去，从某种层面上来说。

"我能说什么，"Batman嘟囔着，"你把我最不好的一面带出来了。"

Joker微笑起来，他把这句话当作了夸赞，而Batman也觉察到了，继而决定在剩余的途中都他妈的闭上嘴。

Joker望着窗外的他们所经过的一簇簇逐渐显得东倒西歪的建筑物，他们开始深入探索Narrows，当他们经过了一面墙上涂了个可笑的蓝色独角兽的砖楼后他说道："下一个交通岗左转。"

他们转弯后上了一条看上去好像被轰炸过充满碎裂的建筑物砖头块等陈列在马路上的大街，贫民窟里乐于助人的居民们将砖头捡起来朝着窗子扔过去打碎玻璃又用木板进行补建，黑暗的人行道里堆积着犹如肿块般的碎步，这里却是一些流浪汉们挤在一块儿寻求不存在的温暖的地方。

"减速，我们就快要到了，右转—走这条小巷。"

"有人还在睡觉。"Batman抗议道。

Joker扬起眉毛道："我们在一辆坦克里，我看不出有什么问题。"

Batman无视了他转而走了另一条巷子，这条路十分幸运地没有一大群流浪汉蹲坐在路间。

"就停在这儿，我们走过去。"Joker不耐地指挥着。

Batman将Tumbler停放好后，他们二人翻身爬了出去。

"快点。"Joker一边拍打着大衣上的褶皱一边仔细打量着小巷外说道，他确保外面的街上空无一人，"是，啊，那个。"他指了指一个看上去毫无任何特征，空空荡荡且随时有坍塌可能的三层砖楼，"我猜。"

"你住这儿？"Batman问道，这里好像没有被蟑螂填满。

"我今晚是的，现在，快点儿，别让Harley一直等着。"Joker笑着拉扯住Batman的手想要牵着他走，但是对方停了下来。

"你把孩子们放在这个危楼里？"

Joker给了他一个轻蔑的—'别像个傻逼似的'—的表情，"不。"

"可是如果Harley在这儿，那孩子们呢？"

"我会告诉你的。"Joker说道，Batman瞥了他一眼，他便附加了一句："他们很好，Bats，别担心，现在赶紧的！"他拉扯着Batman穿过小巷到了那座危楼的入口。

"所以Harley确实同意这件事？"Batman在他们即将要走入背叛的阶梯时问道—Harley的攻击性从来没有让他以为她是个乐于分享的人。

"哼唔…什么？哦，是，是，当然，她没意见。"Joker领着Batman走上阶梯后穿过了最等层上一条昏暗的走廊直至最里面的一个房间。

"真的？"Batman犹疑地问道。

Joker咬紧牙关倒吸一口气后说道："唔唔唔…呃，我好像，啊，忘了和她提起…这所有事情了。"

Batman停下脚步，"你甚至都没有告诉过她？！"

Joker无视了他，直接开门把他拉了进去并让他站在自己身后，"Harleeeey，我回—来了！"


End file.
